Take Me Where I Cannot Stand
by wordlings
Summary: "River's eyes skitter to the old, crotchety man standing stiffly with his arms crossed. This man, this Mal, was very much over 6 to 12 years old." In which Old!Mal is forced to learn to dance. Modern AU.


Thank you in advance for reading!

1,316 words. Unbeta'd. Unedited...Unlikely to be continued. I'm basically just slapping this up here in hopes that the feeling of productivity will cure my super angsty writers block. ^_^

* * *

 **Take Me Where I Cannot Stand**

A young woman comes into the studio, an older man being tugged along by the hand behind her. She's short and cute in a sweet way, with a smile as wide as her pretty face and dimples in her pink cheeks.

"C'mon daddy, stop draggin'!" She says to the older man who seems content to drag his feet. He's tall, thin, with a head full of silvering hair and a face that's all at once worn and very, very handsome.

"Don't call me daddy," he grunts, but lets up on the drag of his feet, smirking in amusement as the girl stumbles forward. She glares at him half-heartedly, releasing his hand to swat at him.

"Stop bein' so difficult, would ya?"

"Can't darlin'. It's in my nature."

They're sweet, close, as fathers and daughters should be, or so River has surmised through observation of normal girls and their fathers. But she's trying this thing now where she doesn't just silently observe people, and instead interacts with them. So she steps forward, putting on her best, polite introduction smile.

"May I help you?"

The pretty young woman turns, her big smile back in place. River wishes she could smile like that on command. It's so...open. "Hi! Sorry, here we are just jabberin' away in your studio and not even introducing ourselves. I'm Kaylee!" She holds out her hand, which River takes and allows her to shake vigorously. "And this here is my daddy, Mal"

The older man's jaw spasms the tiniest bit. "Don't call me daddy!"

Kaylee ignores him, so River follows her lead and ignores him too. "Nice to meet you, Kaylee. I'm River Tam-"

"Oh, I know who you are!"

The man, Mal, rolls his eyes. "Here we go"

"I just think what you do is so _beautiful._ All the costumes and music and choreography..."

"Girl's never even seen a ballet," Mal supplies dryly. "She spent the weekend, err, what's it called. You-tubin' it."

River wants to laugh at the scowl that Kaylee shoots him. She looks like an enraged mouse.

"Just cause I ain't seen it live don't mean I ain't seen it, daddy. And I still thinks it's just wonderful. Wish I had gotten into watchin' it sooner!"

River knows false praise when she hears it. This was not that. This Kaylee was as open as her smiles. River tries to be as open with hers this time, but only manages to look a practiced modest. "Thank you Kaylee. But...why are you and your...father, here?"

Mal is grumbling something like, "I ain't her…" but Kaylee is talking right over him.

"Right, there I went jabberin' again! I uh, saw one of your fliers up in the coffee shop near my apartment...if i could just...ah here it is!" She pulls out the crumpled pink flier from her bag and extends it to River.

River already knows what it says. She'd had the things placed everywhere, visible representations of her hopes and dreams. (All she'd ever wanted to do was dance.)

"You're here to sign up your child for lessons?" A smile is easier now. She likes the prospect of spending time with a little one who came from this Kaylee. They would surely be just as bright and kind.

"Oh, nah," Kaylee snorts. "I haven't got any little ones just yet. I want to sign up my daddy"

"I _ain't_ your _daddy_!"

River's eyes skitter to the old, crotchety man standing stiffly with his arms crossed. He's glaring at his...daughter? But then he catches her eye and stares back, unfazed. "What?" he snaps.

"I...the flier," River points to it, too flustered to form the words herself. It clearly states that the lessons are for children, ages 6 to 12 respectively. She knew she put it on there, spelled it correctly, made sure the font was bold and very noticeable.

This man, this Mal, was very much over 6 to 12 years old.

"I know, I know it says for children but…" Kaylee worries her lip, looking at Mal and then back at River. She steps a bit closer, lowers her voice. "But he really is a child, you'll see if you spend 10 minutes with 'em"

"Hey! I can _hear_ you," Mal says, offended.

"Can you make an exception? At all?" Kaylee asks.

What would Simon say in a situation like this? Her brother is so good at filtering emotion, not letting it objectify his decisions. "I'm sorry, I...I don't think I can."

Kaylee deflates. "But…"

"You heard her, lil Kaylee. She said no. I told ya this was pointless anyhow, so let's just head back to the apartment and…"

"Hush!" Kaylee shouts, holding up a finger. Mal snaps his mouth shut, a look of consternation on his face. River blinks in surprise.

"Now, Miss River," Kaylee begins with a determined set to her jaw. "I know it may be out of your way, and we don't know each other, but this is a special case and I'm asking you a favor. My daddy's a real bonehead, and he's got himself kicked out of the house…"

"Hey now! I-"

"I said hush! I'm trying to save your marriage," Kaylee huffs. "Anyhow, my mama's a sweet lady, but she gets to a point where she's fed up with his antics. It's never been so bad as this though, and I'm afraid she really might be done."

"I'm unsure how my classes have anything to do with…"

Kaylee smiles. "Mama loves to dance, but daddy never took her 'cause he doesn't know how. He's always been too stubborn to learn...but he loves her, and I think if he finally learned, it'd show her he's trying to be different, and they can work out all the other stuff."

River, despite herself, is moved by the story. But she is wary. "I'm not so sure dancing can save a marriage."

"Got that right," Mal replies. "It's a crackpot idea and I don't even know why I listened to you, comin' here."

There's no real heat in his words. He actually sounds a little disappointed, and something about that makes River's heart ache.

Kaylee sighs. "Please, Miss River. Just once a week, for an hour, like any other student. It might not change nothin', but it could change everything."

River doesn't know why; maybe it's because she doesn't know what it's like to be so close to a parent; maybe it's because Kaylee is an honest person, and honest people deserve to be rewarded simply for existing; maybe it's because, despite his gruff exterior, River can see a softness in Mal's eyes that hints at a tender heart; whatever it is, she agrees.

Kaylee is ecstatic. She wraps River up in a hug, squeezing her like they've known each other for years. River just stands there, awkward but not unhappy, letting it happen.

"Alright, alright, let the girl go Kaylee 'fore you squeeze the life outta her," Mal gripes.

"Thank you, thank you so much River! You won't regret it, he'll be on his best behavior I promise!"

River only nods, a little overwhelmed. Kaylee said 'like any other student', because there was no way she could know that Mal would be the first. All those fliers, her hopes and dreams for pure hearts and clear minds...maybe they were less realistic than learning to dance to save your marriage.

"I suppose...I will see you Sunday at noon, Mr…?"

"Reynolds," he supplies, pointedly ignoring Kaylee who is beaming at him. "Call me Mal"

"Or Captain Reynolds, he likes that"

He cuffs Kaylee over the head gently, and she laughs, wrapping her arms around his middle. "C'mon daddy we gotta go get you some dancing shoes!"

River expects him to correct her on the 'daddy', but it doesn't come. He rolls his eyes, lets her pull him away as she waves and says goodbye to River like an old friend.


End file.
